Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for injection moulding and mouldings produced thereby. More particularly, the invention relates to the injection of a fluid under pressure into a stream of plastics material simultaneously to the introduction of the plastics material into a mould space. This fluid creates a pressurised mass of fluid or a gas containing core within the plastics material capable of applying an outward pressure on the plastics material urging it towards the mould surfaces.